Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a wellbore assembly that may be run in a wellbore using a spoolable line, such as a wireline, a slickline, or a continuous spooled rod, including COROD®. COROD® is a registered trademark of Weatherford International Ltd. and is herein defined as a coiled, solid conveyance. Embodiments of the invention relate to a wellbore assembly including an accumulator system configured to hydraulically actuate a setting tool. Embodiments of the invention relate to a wellbore assembly that may be run into a wellbore using slickline and includes an accumulator system and a setting tool configured to operate a wellbore tool, such as a packer, in the wellbore.
Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary to deploy and actuate wellbore equipment and tools, including packers and bridge plugs, during the completion or remediation of a well. Wellbore hardware may be deployed and actuated using various conveying members including drill pipe, coiled tubing, or spoolable line, such as wireline and slickline. Drill pipe and coiled tubing are physically larger and have greater strength than wireline and slickline. However, the cost and time requirements associated with procuring and running drill pipe or coiled tubing are much greater than those of spoolable line. Therefore, whenever appropriate, use of spoolable line is preferred.
Wireline and slickline are among the most utilized types of spoolable line. Wireline consists of a composite structure containing electrical conductors in a core assembly which is encased in spirally wrapped armor wire. Typically, wireline is used in applications where it facilitates the transportation of power and information between wellbore equipment and equipment at the surface of the well.
Slickline, on the other hand, is mainly used to transport hardware into and out of the well. Slickline, designed primarily for bearing loads, is of much simpler construction and does not have electrical conductors like those in wireline. Instead, slickline is a high quality length (sometimes up to 10,000 feet or more) of wire that can be made from a variety of materials (from mild steel to alloy steel) and can be produced in a variety of sizes. Typically, slickline comes in three sizes: 0.092; 0.108; and 0.125 inches in diameter. For larger sizes, a braided wire construction is utilized. The braided wire, for all practical purposes, has similar functional characteristics as a solid wire.
As stated above, use of spoolable line for deploying and actuating wellbore tools is preferred over the use of drill pipe and coiled tubing due to the relatively low expense. However, many of the wellbore tools deployed during well completion and remediation, such as packers and bridge plugs, are actuated by fluid pressure. Wellbore pumps are thus necessary to provide the fluid pressure when utilizing spoolable line to deploy such wellbore tools. Use of wellbore pumps, such as electric pumps run on wireline, can easily increase the cost and complexity of a wellbore procedure.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple and reliable system that can be run on spoolable line and can be used to hydraulically actuate wellbore tools.